1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an object (a product including a machine, a manufacture, and a composition of matter) and a method (a process including a simple method and a production method). In particular, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a driving method thereof, or a manufacturing method thereof. One embodiment of the present invention particularly relates to, for example, a display device or a driving method thereof.
Note that the term “display device” means a device including a display element. A display device may include a driver circuit for driving a plurality of pixels, for example. Further, a display device or a display module may include a touch sensor, a control circuit, a power supply circuit, a signal generation circuit, or the like provided over a separate substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Commoditization of display devices, typified by liquid crystal display devices, has progressed as a result of recent technological innovation. This has increased proposals of high value-added products, such as a display device having a sensor function of sensing proximity or contact of an object (hereinafter referred to as touch sensor function).
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a structure that reduces the thickness of a display device by providing, in addition to a display function, a touch sensor function using some of the wirings of the display device. In Patent Document 1, the display function and the touch sensor function are achieved by providing a display period and a touch sensing period separately.